Intimamente
by viviferraz
Summary: Eu sabia que seu jeito era único, ela se afundava naqueles livros que iria cair no vestibular, através das lentes de grau de seus óculos havia maravilhosos olhos verdes, ela se afastava de mim, colocando a sua parede da solidão entre nós, entre nossa amizade... Mas eu não sabia que toda sua pureza, todo seu encanto mágico, aquele sorriso lindo não existiria mais quando eu a tocasse


1998

A bola de basquete caiu como uma luva dentro da cesta.

Literalmente meus treinos diários estavam fazendo efeito. Eu não sentia mais o cansaço do esforço exaustivo e saudável de meus bíceps e, ao mesmo tempo, eu me acostumei com a endorfina percorrendo meu organismo.

Aos dezesseis anos de idade, faltando muito pouco para completar o colegial, eu era o novo capitão do time de basquete da escola e meus pais me consideravam um vagabundo e um delinquente que só queria saber de sexo e basquete.

Mas quando eu via que meu time ganhou mais uma partida no recreio, eu sentia meu diafragma reclamar da minha respiração ofegante por causa da minha correria e com os dribles certos que eu aprendi assistindo jogos e a palpitação forte e acelerada de meu coração em meu peito, eu percebi que era uma boa hora de dar uma pausa naquele recreio.

― Carlinhos! ― chamei meu amigo por um tom alto de voz, o mesmo que, ao me olhar, entende quando eu disse tais palavras ― Vou dar um tempo, beleza? ― ele assentiu, voltando a prestar atenção na bola que estava nas mãos do time adversário.

Eu era considerado o _bambambam_ do colégio, não só porque eu era o capitão do time de basquete, mas sim porque eu tinha namorada e não era uma namorada qualquer.

E ter namorada naquela época era a mesma coisa de ter tudo aos seus pés, era como se você tirasse foto com todas as meninas do Spice Girls, com a Britney Spears e ter direito a mão boba.

Catarina era uma garota linda, gostosa, onde suas atitudes, seu jeito de andar, seu jeito de falar e até seu jeito de mascar chiclete eram, ambos, vulgares.

Mas quando vi que minha namorada vulgar estava com suas amigas vulgares, eu pego meu boné que estava jogado no chão, ao lado da quadra, e paro de pensar em mim e na minha história.

Atrás de mim, na terceira arquibancada, na arquibancada mais alta, bem no canto, onde ela estava sempre sentada, recostada na grade, havia uma garota vestida com a mesma calça jeans larga e alguma de suas milhares camisetas pretas que sempre havia um nome de alguma banda estranha ou algum artista influente no mundo todo estampado na frente.

Seu nome era Sofia.

Eu e Sofia nos conhecemos desde a primeira série, nós dois éramos completamente diferente um do outro.

Sofia sempre se encontrava no mesmo lugar, no recreio, para ser mais claro. Na terceira arquibancada, sentada com os seus tornozelos torcidos ou com suas pernas dobradas de forma que se pode perceber que ela estava confortável. Sempre houve um livro em suas mãos, um livro da literatura brasileira, um livro que com certeza irá cair, naquele tal de vestibular.

Sorri quando transbordo de orgulho por ter sorte de conhecer e ser amigo de uma pessoa tão intelectual. Então, começo a subir as tais arquibancadas, que me levariam à ela, em passos largos.

Ela estava me ignorando ou estava muito compenetrada em seu livro.

― Oi estranha ― a chamei.

Sofia ergueu os olhos para mim, eu esperei que ela sorrisse, mas mesmo assim, eu não obtive "resposta". Por trás de suas lentes de seus óculos não é visível para mim sua felicidade ao me ver.

― Oi estranho ― o canto de seus lábios são repuxados um pouco para cima.

Talvez eu fiz isso para me exibir um pouco ou para ver, pela milésima vez, se eu causava algum efeito sob ela, tirei minha camiseta encharcada de suor na sua frente, mas tudo o que eu ganho é seu olhar questionador e uma sobrancelha arqueada.

― Sua namorada deve estar olhando... ― ela cantarola baixinho, em um tom de aviso e volta a ler seu livro, de um modo disfarçado.

― Foda-se ela! ― eu digo, com um tom de alguém que está sempre seguro de si mesmo.

Seu sorrisinho se alarga um pouquinho, onde sua mania irritante de esconder o que é belo, principalmente de mim, volta a me infernizar.

― O que você está lendo dessa vez? ― eu perguntei á ela, no mesmo segundo em que me sento na sua frente, tendo aquela pose de um bad-boy folgado e que sempre se acha o gostosão do pedaço.

― Capitães de Areia. Jorge Amado.

Eu ignoro a sua tentativa, disfarçada, de se afastar de mim.

Eu gostava de ficar sozinho com ela, pois, com a mesma parte que existia em mim que a admirava, eu sempre usava esse meu tempo para analisá-la.

As suas unhas não eram tão pequenas.

Ela tinha a mania de roer suas unhas

Às vezes ela parava de ler seus livros, levantava a cabeça e fingia estar olhando para o nada, mas na verdade, ela com certeza estaria pensando sobre suas teorias mais inteligentes e mais estranhas que já ouvi em toda minha vida. Como essa:

― Mas é claro que você não conhece Jorge Amado...

Eu ri antes de concordar com ela, de modo sarcástico:

― Como você é inteligente! ― eu disse, causando risadas em Sofia.

A risada de Sofia não era uma risada histérica, como a de Catarina. A risada de Sofia era baixa, doce, tinha alguns momentos um tom rouco. Era um tipo de risada que você gostaria de ouvir mais uma vez e não esquecer.

Sofia fechou seu livro e suspirou, olhando ao redor, e por experiência, eu imagino que ela gostaria de estar num lugar verde, cheio de árvores enormes onde o cheiro da natureza podia predominar, não o cheiro da poluição urbana e fumaça que sai diariamente dos escapamentos de carros e motos.

_"Porque você nunca me olhou nos olhos?''_

― Parou de ler? ― perguntei, em um tom cínico e gentil.

Ela parou um pouco de fugir de mim, e suspirou, e eu sabia que naquele momento sairia mais uma coisa interessante para se refletir, de sua boca:

― Você me distraí ― ela disse.

― Uh... Pelo menos um efeito eu causo em você.

― Pensei que você iria sobreviver sem isso ― ela me critica.

As conversas que eu tive com ela naquela época eram divertidas, onde a ironia marcava cada frase divertida e ''inteligente'' que trocávamos.

Ela se recosta na mesma grade que eu me recostava, sentada ao meu lado, roçando nossos ombros em um toque áspero e depois ela me lembra:

― Ah, você tem que ir lá pra casa para fazer o trabalho de Português.

― Beleza... Tudo bem se eu me atrasar um pouco? Eu tenho que passar na casa da Catarina antes...

Ela odiava quando o nome da minha namorada entrava no meio de uma conversa nossa que tinha de tudo para ser uma conversa divertida entre velhos amigos.

― Tudo bem, eu te espero.

Sentia-se incomodada quando eu tinha algum compromisso que tivesse a ver com Catarina. Sofia já apertava os dedos dos pés e dava para se perceber pelo seu tênis velho e surrado que disfarçava sua irritação e seu constrangimento balançando os mesmos, com a sua mania idiota de esconder como se sentia.

E eu odiava isso.

― Como está o clima na sua casa? ― eu tentei mudar de assunto.

― O mesmo ― ela relaxou seus ombros ― Meus pais ainda insistem naquela ideia maluca de intercambio.

― Para o mesmo lugar? ― eu pergunto, sentindo-me preocupado por dentro.

― Para a Austrália dessa vez ― ela bufa impaciente. Acho que foi a primeira vez naquele dia que seus olhos verdes focaram nos meus como se fosse uma coisa real ― Eu não quero ver Cangurus toda hora.

Eu ri.

Seus pais apresentaram essa ideia '' maluca'' de intercambio, como ela mesma dizia, fazia alguns meses, acho que já havia feito um ano, naquela mesma época. Eu conheci o pai de Sofia quando eu tinha 12 anos ou algo assim, quando eu a chamei para mostrar o que eu havia ganhado de aniversário e ela ficou encantada com o telescópio que ganhei do meu tio.

Mas o pai dela era um homem sério, tinha um bigode nojento, onde sempre havia um grão de arroz ou resto de comida preso entre aqueles pelos da cor da pele de rato, era calvo, ele passava a mão gorda pela sua careca, eu sempre achei que ele fazia isso procurando algum cabelo na careca pelada que tinha.

A mãe de Sofia era um ser estranho como o marido. Não, ela não era careca, caso eu não saiba, mas á cada semana ela mudava a cor do cabelo, e ela não tinha bigode que parecia um rato. Ela era uma perua, que sempre achava que tinha classe, mas na casa dela sempre haverá sofás com peles de animais como estampas, lustres empoeirados e á cada detalhe que compunha a mãe de Sofia era cada vez mais bizarro de se analisar ou de se ver.

A família de Sofia, apesar da bizarrice, tinha grana.

Não era uma família de elite, não tinha um significado ''especial'' ou '' cultural'' para ter a quantidade de grana que eles tinham, apenas investiram em leilões, obras de arte e todas essas coisas que podiam ter uma grande quantidade de dinheiro como valor.

Então, quando Sofia completou quinze anos, a abordagem no assunto de Intercambio foi iniciada. O casal sugeriu Canadá, Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Itália e outros dois países que eu não lembro. E ela disse não a todas as propostas.

Sofia dizia que ela queria acabar o colegial primeiro, dizia que a vida escolar vinha em primeiro lugar do que qualquer viagem que os pais achavam importante para ela. E também me dizia que iria ficar aqui, ela dizia que gostava do Brasil, ela disse para mim, também, que ela já havia feito planos, os quais não me revelava, e que iria realizá-los no momento em que saísse de casa.

― O discurso é o mesmo? ― perguntei.

― O mesmo ― ela fez uma careta de desgosto ― '' Você vai conhecer gente nova lá fora'', ''Essa viagem pode ser importante para você'' e blá blá blá ― ela faz uma imitação enjoativa dos pais.

― Você devia ir ― eu disse e foi como uma nuvem de mágoa que havia acabado de passar por seus olhos, e assim, aquele seu olhar, tão característico de Sofia, irônico e critico voltou a me encarar com a mesma velocidade que se foi ― Quer dizer, eu iria se eu fosse você.

Aquele seu sorrisinho zombeteiro me chamou a atenção.

― Nós somos completamente diferentes um do outro, Thomas.

― E daí? ― sua sobrancelha se ergue ― Além do mais, de alguma forma, a gente se completa ― eu disse sem pensar.

Seu corpo treme e percebo que seus pelos se arrepiaram quase no mesmo momento em que Sofia ouviu minhas palavras e ela logo cruza seus braços.

― Está com frio? ― perguntei á ela.

― Um pouco.

Eu não sei se ela estava mentindo para mim ou se ela estava com febre, pois eu ainda lembro que aquele dia havia sido considerado um dos dias mais quentes do século. E com uma conclusão meio obvia que eu tirei daquele mesmo momento em que eu vivi. Ainda me lembro que Sofia usava a camiseta preta com aquele símbolo da língua para fora do Rolling Stones e um jeans escuro e largo.

― Sofia, eu estou suando...

― Porque você estava jogando seu basquete, né esperteza? ― ela revirou os olhos, zombando de mim.

Sofia foi o tipo de menina que eu nunca procurei para passar o resto da minha vida ao meu lado.

Ela sempre foi assim:

Seus livros, seu isolamento, seus óculos, sua ironia, seu jeito cínico, seus All Star sempre desamarrados, seu jeans escuro e largo, seus unhas pequenas e ruídas, suas manias irritantes, principalmente aquela tal que ela esconde, de mim e de todos, o que ela é.

Em algum momento do passado, eu lembro, ela havia me dito que gostaria de pintar quadros. Mas ela também havia me dito que não sabia o que pintar.

Mas aquele dia, aquele mesmo dia que eu guardo em minha cabeça detalhadamente, e novamente, eu ainda lembro que suas mãos que se mostravam serem tão delicadas, femininas... Estavam sujas com pequenas pinceladas de azul, roxo, verde ou marrom.

Sofia sempre teve a extrema liberdade de falar o que pensa, sobre o que fazia durante seu dia... Mas Sofia, também, era difícil de se entender apesar de anos de amizade.

― Você anda pintando? ― pergunto, curioso.

Seus olhos logo encaram suas mãos, como se as estivesse culpando, e escondem as mesmas entre as pernas.

― Um pouco ― ela sussurra baixinho, que até eu duvido se eu havia ouvido direito.

― O que você pintou?

― Eu não consegui pintar. Eu tentei. ― ela suspira ― Mas eu tive algumas ideias ― ela remexeu sua perna ― Teve um dia que eu tentei pintar o céu, mas não ficou muito bom...

Havia momentos em que eu a achava estranha, chata e inútil para mim. Mas também havia momentos em que eu pensava na hipótese ridícula de me apaixonar por ela.

Ela era uma menina bonita.

Ela parecia aquelas bonecas de porcelana que são vendidas em cidadezinhas do interior.

A sua pele sempre branca demais era bonita de se ver no sol, seu cabelo preto e ondulado havia crescido muito e ganhou mais a minha admiração por ele quando ele está solto. Sofia não era do tipo de garota que se preocupava com a beleza, mas parecia ser tão natural, que às vezes eu achava que ela usava a maquiagem de sua mãe, mas havia dias que Sofia aparecia com os lábios em um tom mais rosado ou mais avermelhado do que o normal, ás vezes suas bochechas estavam um pouco rubras que não parecia aquela menina estranha que sempre chega à escola com uma camiseta de alguma banda da década passada, com um livro de literatura nas mãos e sempre ajeitando seus óculos na ponta de seus nariz.

Ela não era só bonita, quer dizer, para ser mais claro ou objetivo, eu não a considerava só bonita. Teve um momento, uma aula de química, na verdade, que enquanto a assistia escrever no relatório sobre a velocidade da reação e diferença da superfície de contato do outro lado do laboratório, eu comecei a considerá-la linda e especial.

― Eu posso ver a sua tentativa de pintar algum quadro quando eu for para a sua casa mais tarde?

― Claro!

Depois de seu " Claro" todo meigo, todo animado e atencioso vejo aquele sorriso largo.

O seu tipo de sorriso largo é aquele tipo de sorriso que dá vontade de virar um bocó e ficar olhando sua boca aberta, toda sorridente, até você sentir sua baba escorrendo pelo canto da sua boca.

Quando eu a via com seu sorriso largo, com seu sorrisinho ou com qualquer coisa que possa exalar sua felicidade contagiosa era o momento mais doce que se podia acontecer durante meu dia.

_'' O que tinha por trás daquele sorriso que me deixava fissurado em você?''_

― O que você tem ouvido nesses últimos dias? ― eu pergunto, mentindo para mim mesmo e para Deus que eu não sentia nada por ela que podia estar relacionado ou envolvido com aquelas babaquices de amor e disfarçando a minha vontade de virar um bocó e babar pelo seu sorriso.

― Legião Urbana... Pearl Jam... Rolling Stones... ― as bandas de sempre.

A presença de Sofia na minha vida sempre foi marcada com o seu jeito diferente, apesar daqueles livros que ela sempre teve o interesse de ler, dos nomes de bandas que eu nunca havia ouvido falar antes, com seu isolamento e com toda bizarrice da sua família, que sempre foi um mero detalhe entre nós dois.

A presença de Sofia na minha vida despertou em mim um lado que eu nunca havia sonhado ter antes.

Ela despertou em mim a vontade analisá-la a cada momento em que ficávamos á sós. Existia aqueles momentos em que o seu sorriso era a razão por eu estar ali naquele momento, existia aqueles momentos em que a vontade de tocar pela primeira vez na sua pele era uma necessidade absurda, uma necessidade estranha que me fazia contorcer os dedos das minhas mãos para me controlar.

Ela despertou em mim a vontade ridícula, idiota e sei lá, inusitada, de arrastá-la para mais perto de mim, não para que ela parasse de fugir de mim, mas a razão, a vontade que eu tinha de fazer aquilo era saber como ela reagiria.

― Você sabe que eu não sei de quem você está falando, não é? ― eu meio que a avisei.

Não porque eu era o bambambam do colégio, um rapaz que tinha uma gostosa como namorada que eu podia me considerar um desinteressado por tudo o que possa ser cultural que Sofia gostava.

Mas como ela havia dito: Nós éramos completamente diferentes um do outro.

Eu não consigo entender o olhar daquela menina quando seus olhos voltam á me encarar. Não eram olhos sérios, nem brincalhões, muito menos irônicos, críticos ou zombeteiros.

― Eu sei... E isso é uma pena ― ela suspirou ― Bom...― seu corpo se agita e seus olhos se deslocam dos meus, procurando seu livro, eu imaginava ― Vou para a sala.

Saiu do meu lado, passou a mão no seu traseiro, limpando qualquer vestígio de sujeira ou poeira que podia estar ali.

― Mas Sofia... Nem tocou o sinal. Porque você vai para a sala agora? Não existe razão para que você faça isso ― reclamei. Eu queria que ela ficasse mais.

― Porque assim eu consigo ler meu livro sem distração nenhuma.

Eu odiava quando ela tinha esse tipo de atitude de ficar sozinha sem motivo algum.

― Não me olhe com essa cara ― ela bateu de leve com seu livro no meu joelho, ela pedia aquilo pelos seus olhos, e isso era uma novidade para mim ― Ficar sozinho é bom.

― Mesmo sem necessidade? ― eu tentei fazê-la ficar mais um pouco, criticando.

― Mesmo sem necessidade ― ela repetiu minhas palavras, usando-as como sua resposta, que me fez ficar calado, com a cara fechada, com uma cara feia.

Ela desce as arquibancadas, mas enquanto eu ainda me sentia um pouco chocado por causa da sua última resposta, eu a chamei em um tom alto o suficiente para que ela me ouvisse.

― Sofia ― ela voltou á me olhar, protegeu seus olhos dos raios do sol forte que batiam na sua face e esperou que eu dissesse o que eu tinha que dizer ― O que eu levo para sua casa?

Ela sorriu novamente.

― Tesoura... Cola... Leva seus resumos também. Você conseguiu fazê-los? ― ela perguntou.

― Consegui ― assenti, sentindo um pouco de orgulho de mim.

― Puxa vida, como meu amigo é inteligente ― eu ri enquanto ela terminava de descer a última arquibancada ― Ah leva aquelas suas letras...

― Pode deixar ― ainda existia um pequeno vestígio de graça e da graça que aquela menina fez.

― Se você se atrasar muito, eu vou tirar o teu nome do trabalho ― ela avisou, com um olhar de quem estava fazendo a coisa certa, demonstrando superioridade.

"_Menina, você era um caso perdido"_

Mas nem tudo era o mar de flores.

Por exemplo; no momento em que Sofia passa pela minha namorada, a menina que eu conheço desde a primeira serie, encolheu seus ombros e abaixou a cabeça sob o olhar opressor de Catarina.

As duas se odiavam.

É lógico.

Catarina era o tipo de menina que usava short que dava na metade da bunda para chamar a atenção de todo mundo e a minha, por exemplo.

E eu nunca havia visto Sofia com alguma peça de roupa que mostrava as pernas, muito menos suas canelas.

Sofia era inteligente e Catarina ainda precisava da cola da fórmula do Baskara em pleno 3º ano do colegial.

― Ei Capitão! ― ouvi Carlinhos me chamar da quadra, três arquibancadas abaixo de mim ― Dá uma força aqui, vai?

Catarina mordiscava meu lábio enquanto nos retirávamos de uma rodada de sexo na sua cama depois do colégio.

― Eu queria que você ficasse mais ― ela disse, enquanto continuava á beijar minha boca com aquele seu jeito promíscuo e vulgar de ser.

― Não vai dar, gata ― retribui seu beijo com um pouco de suavidade ― Acho que está na hora de eu ir ― ergui minha cabeça á procura do relógio rosa que havia na sua mobília ― Merda ― cai da sua cama, quando assustei-me com o horário. Começo á procurar minha cueca e as outras peças de roupas que Catarina me fez tirar e jogar pelo seu quarto ― Você viu minha cueca? ― ela não me constrangeu quando eu estava pelado no quarto da minha namorada, procurando pelas minhas roupas embaixo da sua cama, enquanto só tinha camisinha usada jogada no meio de tantos ursinhos de pelúcias cor de rosa.

― Procurando por isto? ― a menina ergue sua perna e minha cueca e minha bermuda penduradas em seu pé e com a cara de quem estava aprontando e de que estava gostando do que estava fazendo.

Eu me ergui do chão de madeira, peguei o pé dela enquanto ela brincava com sua perna, escapando de mim. Mordi a ponta do seu dedão, quando recuperei minhas roupas, a fiz rir quando eu quase cai, todo atrapalhado, quando eu tentava colocar minha cueca e minha bermuda ao mesmo tempo em pé.

― Você vai passar aqui mais tarde? ― ela perguntou, se espreguiçou, deixando-me ver um pedaço de seu mamilo, talvez me provocando.

― Não sei... Se eu conseguir acabar o trabalho cedo e se meus pais não estiverem de mau humor ou bravos comigo, talvez eu venha.

― Hum...― ela faz biquinho triste, tentando ser uma namorada fofa e triste, mas ela rolou na sua cama deixando aquela bela bunda á mostra para mim, com certeza me provocando ― Tem certeza que não vem mais tarde? ― ela balança as pernas no ar, encarando sob seus olhos castanhos, sabendo muito bem o que estava fazendo.

Coloquei minha camiseta, não deixando de olhar para aquela bunda que me chamava e que já me deixava de pau duro.

Aproximei da cama e Catarina, de bruços, automaticamente abriu suas pernas, achando que viria algum bônus.

― Tchau ― enrosquei meus dedos nos seus cachos loiros e ergui sua cabeça na altura da minha para te dar um beijo de despedida e não uma resposta, como ela esperava.

Eu ainda tinha que pegar minhas coisas em casa, tomar banho, para não aparecer na casa de Sofia cheirando a sexo casual e estar apresentável e respeitável como um amigo que está lá para fazer um simples e inocente trabalho escolar.

Enquanto eu ensaboava meu peitoral abaixo do jato quente de água, eu lembrava dos momentos bons que apenas tive naquele dia, lembrei dos fantásticos dribles e cestas que fiz no recreio naquele dia tão comum de escola, lembrei da conversa com Sofia e de suas piadinhas irônicas e que zombavam de mim ou de algo realmente estranho, e das coisas e momentos que passei na casa de Catarina que me fizeram abrir um pequeno sorriso, enquanto enxaguava meu corpo embaixo do chuveiro quente, onde eu me considerava um garoto feliz, no melhor momento da sua adolescência, da sua juventude.

Estava muito calor lá fora, eu percebi isso quando fechava a janela do meu quarto, porque eu sabia que entraria pernilongos e mosquitos no meu quarto mais tarde, eu peguei meu skate atrás da porta e minha mochila, que estava com tudo que eu e Sofia precisaríamos para usar para o tal trabalho, já posta nas minhas costas.

Antes de sair de casa, bebi água gelada direto da geladeira, me sentindo responsável pelos meus atos e livre para agir como eu quiser.

Quando eu tinha dezesseis anos, eu gostava de descer a minha rua com meu skate, porque eu me sentia como aqueles bonitões de propagandas de televisão, com aquela expressão exalando charme, com o vento batendo contra sua cara. Eu não era amigo e bonzinho com meus vizinhos, enquanto eu descia minha rua com meu skate, as velhinhas se reuniam na calçada, com suas cadeiras velhas, para fazer suas reuniões de fofocas e de crochês, havia aqueles caras com barriga, gorda e peluda que lavava seu carro ou cuidava de seu fusca achando que em um piscar de olhos aquela lata velha se transformaria em uma BMW de última geração, me encaravam feio, querendo, com certeza, enfiar aquelas agulhas em meus olhos ou a mangueira ligada em minha garganta.

A casa de Sofia não parecia ser de uma família que tinha grana.

Eu, raramente, a via aberta, exalando harmonia, felicidade... Essas coisas de uma família de propaganda de margarina. A casa parecia ser pequena do lado de fora, a única janela da fachada, do segundo andar, estava quebrada e eu nunca havia visto aberta, a fachada era de um tom de rosa escuro, velho, meio pardo, desbotado... Nunca tinha uma cor definida, as telhas de tijolos laranjas no topo da casa dava mais aquele ar de casa velha, no primeiro andar, no terraço aquela escuridão que já se podia sentir o ar gelado de longe transformava aquela casa mais velha e aterrorizante que se podia imaginar.

A porta de madeira escura, que era difícil de ser vista de longe, ficava escondida por causa de uma samambaia que sempre esteve pendurada no alto, onde as folhas da planta estavam grandes demais que pareciam uma cortina quando as mesmas estavam jogadas.

Mas com meu skate no braço, o barulho do portão velho e enferrujado me assustou um pouco quando eu o abri, invadindo a entrada da casa sem pedir licença.

A parte assustadora da casa de Sofia não terminava por ali, a campainha era alta o bastante para me lembrar daqueles filmes de suspense que se passam em uma casa mal assombrada.

― Eu já estava quase apagando seu nome ― ela sorriu para mim quando abriu a porta da frente.

Eu retribuí o sorriso.

― Você não acha que está na hora de fazer uma reforma na sua casa, não? ― eu perguntei, entrando porta á dentro.

Dentro, sua casa não era um lugar assustador como eu lembrava. Todos os lugares, os cômodos, os móveis, sofás e tudo aquilo que se pode decorar aquela casa que era enorme por dentro, estavam em perfeito estado, não havia cheiro de mofo como eu já cheguei á imaginar que seria assim por dentro da casa de Sofia na primeira vez que vi a fachada assustadora da sua morada.

Existia algum conforto ali, apesar daquelas estampas bizarras de pele de animais, como vaca, zebra e onça, adornar aquelas poltronas duras e sofás longos... De algum modo, toda aquela bizarrice tinha alguma elegância que eu não conhecia, que me lembrava uma fazenda.

― Por que meus pais estão investindo em uma viagem inútil de intercambio? ― senti seu tom de revolta em sua voz, em seguida, a porta da frente sendo fechada. Eu me virei para lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas eu não havia percebido que Sofia estava diferente.

Eu nunca havia visto Sofia de cabelo preso e aquela franja solta trazendo a imagem de uma menininha inocente. O seu cabelo era longo, longo o suficiente para bater no meio das costas, negro e estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto o suficiente para deixar seu pescoço á mostra, fazendo com que sua pele sempre branca demais a fizesse ficar mais bonita do que já era.

― Você está diferente ― a observei com os olhos mais atenciosos.

Eu me lembro daquelas suas expressões de que não sabia o que responder diante de um elogio, uma critica ou uma frase que tivesse "diferente" ou "estranha" no meio.

― Vamos? ― ela me lembrou do trabalho quando a vontade de virar um bocó diante dela me voltou á tomar.

― Claro ― a segui até a sala de jantar, onde tinha uma enorme e longa mesa de vidro transparente no centro, o suporte era feito de madeira, em um tom que parecia ser madeira nova, bem polida e em tom doce e casual, bem conservada, havia umas vinte cadeiras ao redor, eu imaginava, da mesma cor, o estofado era de um tom de vinho bem escuro. No teto, mais um lustre antigo decorava aquela casa. Parecia que os pais de Sofia haviam-no adquirido em um dos milhares leilões que eles já haviam ganhado. Aquele lustre me lembrava os mais antigos do filme Titanic...

― A margem já está feita, eu estou passando meus resumos á limpo... ― ela disse, com aquela superioridade toda que existia em Sofia quando ela começava á tratar de assuntos da escola.

― O que eu posso fazer? ― eu perguntei, deixei minha mochila perto da cartolina branca e aberta para ser usada como nosso trabalho escolar. Tirei minha pasta, que dentro havia meus resumos e as imagens, de dentro da minha mochila ― Está tudo aqui o que você me pediu ― tirei o material que ela havia me pedido na escola mais cedo.

― Eu não acredito... ― seus olhos verdes me encaravam como se ainda duvidasse de algo, mesmo que a verdade estivesse na sua frente.

― No que? ― eu a olhei torto.

― Eu sei que você pagou algum coitado para fazer seus resumos ― ela me culpou, e aqueles tipos de momentos eram engraçados porque era quando Sofia cruzava seus braços contra seu peito, erguia seu queixo e me olhava com seus olhos semicerrados, exalando uma desconfiança divertida que a maioria das vezes me fazia rir.

― Eu juro que não! ― logo me defendi. Sofia pegou minha pasta que eu havia largado na sua mesa, abriu-a e olhou meus resumos, um por um, e seus olhos se arregalavam cada vez mais quando, encontrava minhas rasuras, meus desenhos, que eu não prefiro comentar, meu rabisco que era minha letra ― O livro é difícil pra cacete de entender, mas poxa, eu não sou tão burro assim e eu preciso de nota!

Seus olhos me encararam de novo, constrangida, ela mordia seu lábio e tentava esconder um sorrisinho, eu sabia disso porque a covinha que existia no canto esquerdo da sua boca queria aparecer, eu sabia o que aquilo significava, e isso ela sabia esconder de mim também.

― Desculpa ― ela engoliu em seco, ainda constrangida ― Você... Você pode dar uma melhorada no recorte das figuras para mim? ― ela pediu, ergueu seus olhos verdes e surpreendentemente, inocentes para mim ― Depois eu passo seus resumos á limpo...

― Ótimo... Sua letra é mais bonita que a minha.

― Eu posso colocar alguma música? ― ela perguntou, ainda com vergonha de mim.

― Sofia, a casa é sua, faça o que você quiser ― afastei duas cadeiras para colocar meus skate e minha mochila em cima antes de fazer o que Sofia havia me sugerido.

― Certo...

Aquele começo de tarde, naquela casa, na sua companhia foi estranho.

Não o "estranho" que eu sentia vontade de correr longe dali. Mas sim o " estranho" que eu comecei á gostar daquele momento. Apesar da diferença de personalidade, Sofia e eu éramos uma boa dupla.

Enquanto um homem (parecia um velho pela voz) cantava sua música, eu conseguia ver que Sofia sussurrava alguns trechos, acompanhava, algumas vezes, o ritmo rockeiro que sempre a interessou, com suas tentativas de assoviar com perfeição, mas em todas às vezes saia fracassadas lufadas de ar por entre seus lábios.

― Quem canta? ― perguntei, distraidamente, enquanto melhorava o recorte da baiana que Sofia havia pegado.

― Mick Jagger. Rolling Stones ― sua mão movimentava com velocidade no papel de almaço enquanto ela escrevia um dos resumos ― Don't stop é o nome da música.

― Hum... ― eu fingi que havia entendido, enquanto, em minha cabeça, eu me perguntava quem era, que tipo de música era aquela e de onde ela havia achado aquilo.

― _Well I love your screams of passion... In the long hot summer net... But you pepper me with poison darts... And twisted in your knife _― ela cantarolou bem baixinho, achando que eu não a ouviria.

― Eles cantam bem... ― escondo minha expressão de quem está prestes á aprontar ― Você devia aprender com eles...

― Cala a boca! ― parecia que ela já estava armada quando eu brinquei, porque a bolinha de papel que bateu na minha cabeça ainda me faz rir quando eu recordo.

Sofia tinha seu lado emocional e delicado também. Pois no meio de tantos sons de guitarras, baterias ecoando daquele rádio, que tocava sua fita, tinha músicas calmas, "lentas", que com certeza a letra tinha haver com algo romântico.

Eu gostava do ritmo daquele tipo de música.

Eu conhecia aquele tom de voz, foi fácil reconhecer aquela música do INXS. Meu pai era fã daquela banda antes do vocalista morrer de overdose.

Eu comecei a gostar mais daquela música, aquele ritmo quando ergui meus olhos, sem intenção nenhuma, para Sofia, que não se mostrava muito á vontade com a música que tocava.

― Beautiful Girl, INXS ― interrompi aquele silêncio que era maquiado por algo agradável, quando na verdade o incômodo de Sofia era tão visível para mim que começou á se tornar um incomodo para mim também.

Ela ergueu seus olhos para os meus, assustados, e ela perguntou:

― De onde...? ― ela se mostrava bastante surpresa.

― Meu pai ouvia o CD deles quando estava de férias do trabalho, quando eu tinha uns treze anos de idade ― uma das coisas que eu mais adorava em Sofia era sua espontaneidade e suas expressões, que na maioria das vezes, mostrava para mim como ela se sentia. Sentindo um pouco daquela sua superioridade divertida, que ela mesma havia exalado á pouco tempo atrás, eu larguei a última figura, bem recortada, flexionei meus dedos doloridos por causa da pesada tesoura da cozinha da minha casa, na sua mesa de vidro e encarei Sofia ― Viu? Eu não sou tão burro assim... O que eu faço agora?

Eu separei os resumos que ela reescreveu com sua letra bonitinha, anexando com as imagens correspondentes com um clips, separei as letras do titulo enquanto ela terminava de reescrever o último resumo.

Nós continuávamos á ouvir suas músicas alternativas, aquelas gritarias de homens, que pareciam estranhos, que Sofia mostrava gostar, mas antes que alguma voz ecoasse daquele rádio velho, ela apertou um dos botões do mesmo.

― Tem vezes que Kurt Cobain me enjoa ― ela tirou alguns fios de sua franja que tampava seus olhos e voltou á se concentrar naquele trabalho ― Vamos começar á desenhar as letras...? ― ela perguntou, onde ela mesma começou á alinhar as letras conforme as mesmas compunham o titulo em linha reta.

― Vamos... ― eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu quis me mostrar interessado pelas coisas que Sofia gostava e perguntei ― Qual é a história desse Kurt...?

― Bom...

Eu me lembro de pequenos e poucos detalhes.

Parecia que o cara era filho de uma garçonete, eu lembro que Sofia tinha uma piada particular em respeito com o que ela disse sobre o casamento do sujeito com uma moça que se chama alguma coisa Love, em uma praia do Hawaí, à noite, eu ouvi a sua risada quando ela mesma me disse que Kurt casou vestido com seu pijama porque ele estava com preguiça de colocar alguma roupa apresentável e favorável para o seu próprio casamento e ela me disse, também, que Kurt se matou com um tiro na cabeça e ao lado do corpo tinha uma carta de despedida com todo aquele tom lírico e poético.

Enquanto eu segurava as letras no jeito certo, eu tinha uma visão da ponta de seus dedos brancos, delicados e finos, onde o cheiro do sabonete Johnson's era exalado livremente pela sua nuca nua e branca, eu percebi que Sofia tinha a sua tal perfeição.

Eu ainda não me considerava perdido quando, acidentalmente, seus dedos pousaram nos meus.

― Desculpe... ― ela retirou sua mão da minha quase no mesmo segundo em que senti a umidade do suor de seus dedos.

Eu acho que naquele momento, eu já não me considerava um bom sujeito.

Não, eu não senti aquela eletricidade toda entre os corpos e nem nada daquilo que era comum de se sentir entre duas pessoas que estão atraídas uma pela outra.

Eu só queria, que naquele momento, que ela estivesse mais perto de mim para aplacar aquele meu lado em que tudo exalava aquela minha vontade de tocá-la.

― Já passou bastante tempo... E conseguimos fazer bastante coisa... ― ela disse, se mostrando satisfeita consigo mesma ― A gente já pode contornar a margem com canetinha preta e dar uma pausa para dar uma secada...

― Eu posso ver seus quadros? ― eu pedi assim que me lembrei das pinceladas coloridas das suas mãos naquela mesma manhã.

Ela tentou esconder um sorrisinho, mas não conseguiu quando eu fiz a graça de fazer um bico amuado e juntando minhas mãos, como se fosse rezar, intensificando meu pedido.

― Está bem... Vamos subir.

O estilo clássico daquela casa se alternava no piso de madeira e na cor branca das paredes e do teto, eu era um moleque, mas mesmo assim eu percebia que aquela casa, além de ter seu estilo clássico, havia aquele jeito contemporâneo e simples quando eu e Sofia subíamos a escada de madeira velha, que rangia a cada degrau que nós dois subíamos, com pressa e animação.

Eu nunca havia conhecido o segundo andar daquela casa.

Não era algo grande, nem pequeno, mas havia um espaço que parecia ser o suficiente e favorável para três pessoas.

Sofia parecia nervosa, ansiosa e tímida enquanto abria a porta, com uma lentidão irritante, que nos levaria para algum lugar que eu não conhecia.

Era um quarto fechado, a única janela daquele lugar estava sempre emperrada. As paredes estavam cobertas por placas de papelão, eu não sei por que, e o chão estava revestido de folhas de jornal, Aquele quarto não tinha nada haver com Sofia. Havia algumas telas brancas apoiadas umas nas outras, encostada na parede, três ou quatro tripés montados, apenas um deles tinha uma tela posta.

Sofia acendeu a luz daquele quarto e vi a sua tentativa de pintar algo.

Eu não entendia nada de arte.

Ela havia me dito que tinha tentado pintar o céu.

Mas a imagem que eu tinha na minha frente era confusa e não como o céu.

As misturas de azul e roxo foram bem elaboradas, as formas que Sofia fez com seu pincel não havia aquelas pontas meio quadriculadas, as suas pinceladas levaram movimentos circulares ou com algo que lembrava a dança do vento.

As nuvens eram de um azul mais claro, que dava a impressão que Sofia havia misturado um pouco com roxo.

O verde escuro caiu bem como...

Aquele meu lado em que implorava a aproximação de Sofia me fez imaginar como seria a cena daquela mesma menina em seu momento mais artístico.

Eu me lembro que eu estava naquele quarto, que aos poucos eu sentia mais o cheiro de mofo, encarando aquela pintura tão confusa, que ao mesmo tempo tinha a sua beleza misteriosa, fingindo que a analisava, enquanto na verdade, eu criava a cena de uma Sofia sem seus óculos de grau, seu cabelo preso em um coque casual e moderno, onde aquelas paredes não estavam revestidas de papelão, onde aquelas mesmas paredes estavam em um tom doce e claro de azul, a janela estava aberta, onde o sol iluminava livremente aquele espaço, que fazia o verde dos olhos de Sofia ficar mais intenso...

Eu ainda me fantasiava com aquela cena e ao sair do mundo da minha imaginação, eu não vi aquela Sofia que eu idealizei.

Por trás das suas lentes de grau, seus olhos verdes me encaravam, com expectativa...

― Então... O que achou?

― Bom... Eu gostei das cores. Bastante. Mas, eu concordo com você, você tentou pintar o céu, e como você mesma disse, não parece muito com o céu, sabe? ― confessei ― Mas quem sou eu para criticar uma obra de arte? Eu sou capitão do time de basquete ― eu dei de ombros.

Ela sorriu para mim e uma das suas risadas doces ecoou naquele quarto.

― Tem razão ― seu sorriso se ampliou mais e seus olhos brilharam de felicidade ― Mas mesmo assim, obrigada pelo interesse.

― Se você quiser ouvir mais criticas minhas é só me chamar ― eu a fiz rir mais.

Eu estava adorando aquela Sofia toda risonha, onde aquele sorriso largo dela surtiu aquele mesmo efeito de sorrir largamente também.

― Vamos fazer um lanche? ― ela perguntou, ainda com pequenos vestígios da sua felicidade e alegria contagiosa em seu semblante, ela fez uma pequena careta ― Estou com um pouco de fome.

― Claro. Eu te ajudo ― eu comecei á considerar aquele momento o mais emocionante porque Sofia estava deixando, aos poucos, eu me aproximar dela...― Eu posso conhecer seu quarto? ― eu perguntei sem pensar

Aquelas palavras e seus significados fizeram com que eu sentisse culpado por duas coisas; Primeira: eu estraguei um dos bons momentos de amizade entre nós dois. E segunda: Toda a sua alegria, felicidade e acho que até a fome que começava a aparecer em seus olhos sumiram em um piscar de olhos, onde Sofia voltou á me encarar torto e com certeza pensando merda de mim.

― Não! ― ela exclamou.

― Porque não?

― Porque eu não vou cair no seu joguinho de sedução... ― mais uma teoria estranha ou inteligente que havia saído da sua boca.

― Que joguinho de sedução? ― perguntei perplexo, enquanto a observava ir até a porta abrindo-a, mas sugerindo, pelo seu olhar, para sairmos dali.

― Vamos supor... Se eu deixar você conhecer meu quarto, você vai começar á me elogiar, passar a mão no meu cabelo, dizendo que não para de pensar em mim e quando eu estiver mais do que mole em seus braços, a sua mercê, você vai me jogar na cama e... Você sabe o resto ― ela estava sem fôlego quando terminou de tagarelar enquanto descíamos as escadas com casualidade.

― É isso que você pensa de mim?

― Infelizmente ― ela suspirou teatralmente onde eu conseguia ver seu sorrisinho que sempre estava zombando de mim ― Você se acha demais, Thomas. Só porque você é o capitão do time de basquete, você tem a sensação que todas as meninas estão aos seus pés... Eu conheço você mais do que você conhece a si mesmo.

― Como assim?

― Eu te conheço desde a primeira série. Eu ainda me lembro que você tentava olhar por baixo das saias das professoras ― eu fiquei, terrivelmente, indignado com a sua recordação ― E além do mais, eu sei que a gente, nessa idade, está com os hormônios á flor da pele, mas a gente está em Março e Catarina é a quarta namorada que você arranja esse ano... Dá impressão que você se importa com a quantidade e não com a qualidade, sabe? ― era o seu primeiro discurso sobre mim... ― E eu não quero ser mais uma ― isso me deixou, terrivelmente, chocado.

Aquela era minha amiga Sofia.

Eu não a considerava uma menina bipolar. Nunca a considerei. Nem estranha, chata, inútil e nem nada daquilo que se possa considerar ofensivo para uma adolescente de dezesseis anos.

Ela era inteligente. Não, ela era muito mais do que inteligente.

E ela estava certa sobre o que pensava sobre mim.

Ela tinha a total razão.

Sofia não era do tipo de menina que você poderia usar, gozar dentro e jogar fora em qualquer canto onde as lembranças poderão voltar sem nenhum aviso prévio.

Ela era mais do que isso e aquilo.

Por isso, na cozinha, feita de azulejos brancos e com pequenos detalhes azuis ao redor da sua casa, eu a assistia pegar seus ingredientes favoritos para seu lanche da tarde enquanto, mentalmente, eu absorvia as palavras fortes e extremamente carregadas de significados emocionais que ela havia dito sobre mim.

― Sabe o que eu acho? ― apoiei na parede, próximo dela,onde Sofia pegava duas fatias de pão dentro do pacote.

― O que você acha?

― Eu acho que você deveria arrumar um namorado.

Ela bufou.

― Vou fingir que não ouvi isso para você pensar um pouco mais e me dizer alguma coisa bem mais ridícula ― ela me criticou.

Seu estado de espírito havia me assustado um pouco, mas não foi o suficiente para me manter calado.

― Sabe o que eu acho? Acho que você está estudando demais.

Aquilo não era uma coisa ridícula para se dizer. Aquilo era uma das milhares das verdades que tinham de ser ditas sobre e para Sofia.

Ela me olhou como se aquilo fosse um golpe baixo.

― Vai querer manteiga ou requeijão no seu lanche?

Era para eu sentir raiva dela naquele momento. Não ter a vontade de calar Sofia de um modo muito romântico da minha parte.

Nada quebrou o silêncio que se instalou naquela cozinha por um longo tempo.

Ela sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo.

Eu me senti naqueles momentos tensos de uma novela mexicana em que os dois personagens se encaram profundamente.

Eu lembro que naquele momento eu queria que Sofia soubesse como era difícil para mim desvendar o enigma que ela era. E eu também me lembro que naquele momento eu soube que Sofia tinha seu lado triste, seu lado emocional apesar da sua personalidade forte e das suas tentativas de fugir de mim, da verdade e do que ela, realmente, era.

Eu ainda a encarava com seriedade e ela me encarava seria também, esperando a minha resposta para sua pergunta com a sua importância tão banal.

― Requeijão ― ela voltou a sua atenção para o que era inútil e voltei a me sentir sozinho naquela cozinha.

Eu sabia que aquele lado que ela fez nascer dentro de mim voltou a exercer sua função de me enlouquecer. Não era aquela loucura familiar que tinha a ver com Sofia fugindo de mim e aquelas coisas todas. Era uma nova loucura. E uma loucura séria.

Será que é possível, eu naquela idade, onde eu não sabia nada da vida, me atrair por mãos? Principalmente com as mãos de Sofia que passavam requeijão em duas fatias de pão pullman?

Eu não sei.

Porque, mesmo com todo aquele silencio, assistindo minha amiga colocar duas fatias de mortadela no meu lanche da tarde, eu reparava em suas mãos.

Ok, isso era estranho demais.

― Sabia que a minha mãe comprou um tapete novo? ― seu tom era estanho também como se estivesse acabado de fugir de um assunto e começar um assunto banal.

― Ah é? ― fingi ter interesse.

― É. Com pele de animal. Na verdade, o tapete é feito com pelo de ovelha. De alguma fazenda de Paris ― enquanto Sofia me dizia sobre a extrema importância daquele tapete para sua mãe, eu considerava aquela ideia de calar a boca daquela menina de um modo muito cinematográfico e romântico da minha parte uma ótima ideia ― Seu lanche.

E novamente quando ela estava passando meu prato, nossos dedos se sei que ela sentiu alguma coisa. Porque eu senti também. Eu sei disso porque assim que eles se tocaram, seus olhos focaram no meus e como se fosse uma novela da Globo uma musica que tenha amor ou _I love you_ no meio estaria tocando de fundo no momento.

Mas aquilo não era novela da Globo. Aquilo era realidade.

Eu não queria sentir nada daquilo.

Não queria sentir a vontade de deixar aquele prato cair no chão, puxando-a pela mão e acabar com toda a sensação de estar perdido como eu estava começando a me sentir.

Como?

Beijando Sofia.

Eu nunca. Eu nunca me imaginei em um momento como aquele momento. Eu nunca a vi de mão dada com um menino na primeira serie ou brincar de verdade ou desafio e ficar no escuro da dispensa com algum garoto na quarta serie. Muito menos ouvi algum boato que Sofia estava dando "uns pega" em um rapaz qualquer do colegial. Tinha certos momentos em que eu achava que Sofia era lésbica.

Mas ainda naquela cozinha, com nossos dedos ainda se tocando e nossos olhos focados um no outro eu rezava para que ela não fosse de pá virada.

― Então, está namorando? ― eu perguntei despertando do nosso transe e eu mesmo não sabendo das minhas próprias intenções.

― Não... Porque quer saber disso? ― ela me olhou como se fosse um estranho.

― Eu não sei. Apenas me certificando se existe a possibilidade para que você pare de estudar tanto ― eu esclareci e dei uma grande mordida no meu lanche. Eu sabia que não estava em casa e que era falta de educação falar de boca cheia, mas eu não podia perder o fio da meada ― Sério. Arrume alguém, sabe? Saia, vai aprender a beber com alguém que saiba, beije, dance, fume maconha, sei lá, não sou bom de dar conselhos. Mas eu sei que se você tirar zero em todas as provas desse ano, você consegue passar de ano de olhos vendados.

― Eu não posso deixar de estudar Thomas, o colégio está sendo exigente demais com essa coisa de vestibular e esse negocio novo de ENEM...

― Ah qual é Sofia, para de ser certinha pelo menos uma vez na vida! Vai se divertir, vai curtir a vida...

― Eu não sou você Thomas, que acha que só ter negocio de ser capitão de um time de basquete em seu currículo daqui a dez ou quinze anos vai ganhar milhões e milhões de reais...

― Tá bom, qual é seu sonho? ― perguntei, gostando da forma que Sofia estava se abrindo emocionalmente comigo, animado dando mais uma mordida em meu lanche e mandando um foda-se para a minha educação que recebi de casa ― Vamos, diga, qual é seu sonho?

― Eu não tenho sonho nenhum.

Bufei.

― Tá bom, não sou trouxa, Sofia ― seus olhos verdes me encararam surpresos ― Não me admira que uma garota como você, toda inteligente, com seus livros chatos e suas musicas estranhas não tenha um único sonho... Vamos diga! ― exigi e provocando-a ao mesmo tempo.

― Bom... eu não tenho nenhuma meta, nem nada. Mas eu cortaria meus pulsos se eu trabalhasse em um escritório ou em empresa de qualquer coisa onde tenha milhares de homens com a mesma cara, com o mesmo penteado e com o mesmo terno e secretarias atendendo telefones estridentes e repassando a agenda para seus patrões, lixando unhas e mascando chicletes como vaca que nem sua namorada ― ela confessou, dando uma grande mordida no seu lanche, sentada no balcão da pia e me encarava enquanto eu me chocava ainda mais com aquela Sofia ― O que? Eu vi isso nos filmes.

― Ok... Até aí eu concordo com você. Eu não quero trabalhar nesses lugares onde tenha homens com calvícies e papudos ― fiz cara de nojo quando imaginei um velho papudo, com cabelo branco nas laterais enquanto no topo da cabeça do velho não teria nenhum fio, enquanto Sofia me olhava com seu olhar de quem me compreendia e como se tivesse a razão, como sempre, prestes a dar mais uma mordida no seu lanche com duas fatias de mortadela ― Eu não sei o que fazer na faculdade ― eu me lembro daquele meu drama, e que não era só meu, eu sei que ainda existe e que existia jovens que não sabiam o que fazer da vida em pleno colegial.

― Eu também não sei ― ela, também, disse com a boca cheia ― Mas eu não quero nada que envolva contabilidade, advocacia ou algo do tipo onde eu possa encontrar aqueles maníacos por Poker e Golfe.

Eu ri.

― Ah eu sei que você odeia matemática, e sempre odiou, né? - ela assentiu, concordando comigo - Eu lembro na segunda série quando você quase chorou quando não conseguia fazer uma conta de divisão na lousa - nós dois rimos com a lembrança e nós dois olhamos um para o outro, ela tinha um brilho estranho no olhar e que exalava alguma coisa com boas lembranças e felicidade e nós dois sorrimos um para o outro, como velhos e bons amigos.

Eu, sinceramente, não iria esquecer aquele momento naquela cozinha daquela casa tão bizarra tão cedo. Assim eu pensava enquanto a assistia comer seu sanduíche de pão pullman, requeijão e mortadela com vontade, como se fosse o melhor sanduíche de pão pullman, requeijão e mortadela que ela havia feito, enquanto eu assistia a outra Sofia que eu estava conhecendo, muito diferente daquela Sofia que sempre se encontrava na terceira arquibancada, com seu livro de literatura nas mãos e ...

Enquanto eu me sentia terrivelmente atraído por aquela menina. Minha atração pedia para que ela chegasse mais perto, que a nossa pele se encostasse, que a nossa boca se colasse, também, sem pudor algum.

― Eu queria que fosse assim comigo desde sempre e para sempre ― solto sem pensar, saindo do meu estado de espírito extremamente confuso.

Ela ergue a cabeça, com seu olhar, também, confuso e que com a imagem que logo tenho se torna um pouco do meu inferno pessoal: o lábio inferior de Sofia estava sujo de requeijão. E que logo ela fez o trabalho sujo de limpar com o dedo a gota que se formava e chupar o mesmo, pensando como aquilo não virou uma cena de um filme pornô ou aquelas propagandas de cerveja.

― Assim como?

― Assim... ― largo o prato no balcão com o resto do lanche que não me interessava, chegando perto de Sofia em passos lentos, onde eu não sabia o que eu iria fazer e eu acho que eu seguia aquilo que eu nunca pensei em fazer em relação á Sofia.

― Assim... sem fugir de mim, sem esconder o que você é, sem se esconder de mim o que é belo... Sem esconder de mim o que há de belo dentro de você, sem esconder de mim seus quadros, suas músicas, sua superioridade, seus dotes culinários... Porque você foge de mim, Sofia? ― eu perguntei.

Em um toque perigoso, a ponta de meus dedos roçaram seu joelho, sob o tecido de seu jeans, onde eu fiz o "charme" de correr meus dedos pelo tecido da sua calça, subindo pela sua coxa, sentindo a vontade de sentir a sua pele na minha se transformando em necessidade desesperada minha, meus olhos subiram pelo seu corpo sentado na minha frente e registrei como lembranças em minha mente a sua camiseta do Rolling Stones, suas mãos que ainda segurava aquele sanduíche esquecido, o ritmo da sua respiração se alterou quando meus dedos subiram, delineando, por entre suas pernas e quando meus olhos encontraram os seus quando ergui minha cabeça na altura da sua, eu enxerguei de perto seus olhos verdes.

Querendo suas mãos em mim, eu pego as mesmas que se encontravam frias e tirei aquele sanduíche entre a gente e me considerei um intruso quebrando as distancias que sempre houve entre nós dois e me considerei mil vezes mais próximo daquela menina do que eu já pude imaginar quando espalmo suas mãos em meu peito, em uma atitude muita romântica da minha parte.

― Porque você sempre foge de mim, Sofia? ― eu toquei sua bochecha pela primeira vez na minha vida e senti a maciez da mesma e aquilo me viciou de um jeito que me fez aproximar mais até me ver encaixado entre suas pernas ― Porque? ― eu perguntei pela milésima vez e ali eu tomei a atitude perigosa de tirar seus óculos.

― Thomas, eu...

― Shh... ― a calei apenas colocando meus dedos sob seus lábios.

Eu achava que era algum tipo de magia que rolava ali, pois era a mais diferente e desconhecida Sofia que eu estava prestes a tomar em meus braços.

Cada metro, centímetro, milímetro de distancia que eu quebrava ali entre minha boca e a dela era do tipo em que eu podia me sentir em uma novela e querer que uma música romântica tocasse como fundo.

Apenas sentindo meus dedos entre minha boca e a dela, eu senti tudo aquilo que eu lutava contra.

Não houve permissão. Apenas ela cedeu, ela jogou pro lado aquele escudo que ela sempre fez questão de segurar e de queixo erguido. Lá, em 1998, dentro do mundo estranho de Sofia eu estava e me mergulhava naquelas duas esmeraldas que me encaravam com medo, surpresa e rendição.

E assim que nossos lábios se tocam, eu me senti no lugar certo e perto de alguém que realmente valia à pena. Dentro de mim eu tinha uma espécie de uma bomba relógio em que cada pequeno beijo em que dava em seus lábios que pedia para que eu aprofundasse aquele beijo se não aquela bomba inusitada que havia em meu peito iria explodir e me fazer perder o controle das coisas.

Eu não sabia se eu estava fazendo as coisas certas quando minhas mãos fincaram na sua cintura e a fiz se aproximar mais de mim fazendo, instantaneamente, suas pernas rodearem minha cintura achando que eu iria deixá-la cair.

Tão boba. Mas ao mesmo tempo, tão linda.

Eu tornei as coisas mais sérias quando uma das minhas mãos se tornou livre e segurei sua nuca, erguendo sua cabeça de modo que sua boca ficasse mais próxima da minha e mais desejável do que qualquer coisa, finalmente tornando um beijo em O Beijo.

Mas ela era marrenta e fechou suas mãos em punho e tentou esquivar-se de mim, socando meu peito com força.

― Thomas... me solta ― ela pedia, mas mesmo lutando contra aquilo, ela agarrou meus braços e me puxou para mais perto.

― Não lute mais, Sofia ― eu sussurrei contra sua boca ― Não lute mais contra isso. Se solte...

Enquanto eu esperava por alguma resposta ou algum chute no meu saco, eu encarei seus olhos verdes nebulosos e exalando rendição e seus lábios finos e tão desconhecidos por mim chamaram minha atenção, pois se encontravam inchados e mais vermelhos que o normal, sua respiração ainda ofegante me surpreendia e a imagem de uma mulher que estava aparecendo ali na minha frente me fez ter a necessidade desesperada de continuar aquilo que nem se considerava iniciado.

Sofia ergueu sua mão e eu me preparei para levar um tapa na cara, mas quando eu senti seus dedos na raiz do meu cabelo e sua boca se chocando na minha e me beijando sem nenhuma experiência eu vi que estava no paraíso.


End file.
